


Justice Breaker

by Hyakuya_Ajeng



Category: K-pop
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Science Fiction, Supernatural Elements
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakuya_Ajeng/pseuds/Hyakuya_Ajeng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia dipenuhi dengan keadilan? Kau salah besar! Tidak ada yang namanya keadilan. Yang ada hanyalah ketidak-adilan, ulah keji dan tidak manusiawi yang dilakukan oleh manusia kepada sesama mereka sendiri, terutama mutan, manusia dengan kekuatan super dari evolusi gen.</p><p>Apa kami masih percaya pada keadilan? Tidak! </p><p>Karena kami sudah muak dengan keadilan! </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Ini bukan hanya tentang para pahlawan yang berusaha menjaga perdamaian, tapi juga tentang para penjahat yang berusaha melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan dari hati mereka yang paling dalam.</p><p>Selamat datang di Justice Breaker.</p><p>Di mana kau takkan bisa membedakan yang mana yang baik dan yang jahat. Layaknya dunia nyata ini.</p><p>Abu-abu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Breaker

Selamat datang di The Fridge, sebuah penjara rahasia kepemilikan organisasi SHIELD. Tempat dimana para penjahat berkekuatan super mendekam atas segala perbuatan merugikan mereka bagi masyarakat dunia. Dilengkapi ruangan anti kekuatan super dan sistem keamanan tercanggih di dunia yang meningkatkan persentase 'tak dapat kabur' menjadi 100%.

Kalian mungkin takkan pernah mengetahui kehidupan sebenarnya yang ada di dalam penjara mutakhir itu. Tapi kini, kalian akan mengetahuinya.

Jangan beritahu siapapun.

Karena ini hanyalah rahasia antara kita dan mereka.

* * *

Inspired by Marvel Comic Universe

Also inspired by fanfiction God Cheater by ika zordick

Ajeng Hyakuya proudly present from FFN to AO3

x

x

**Justice Breaker**

x

x

Disclaimer : All characters belong to their God, parents, and fans. This story is mine.

Genre : Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Suspense, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship

Cast : EXO and all K-Pop stars

Rate : T+ (for story and language) and M (for some bloody scene)

Warning : Mind-blowing, little!Shou-ai, Typos, OOC, AU, Gore, dll.

x

x

If you don't like, just don't read

If you like, just read

I'm not force you to give a kudos or comment

But i will very happy to do that sincerely from your deep heart

x

x

x

x

" _We hate justice because justice makes us suffer_."

x

x

x

* * *

Suasana ruangan gelap berpenerangan cahaya neon biru itu hening bagaikan pantai dari pulau tak berpenghuni. Yang ada hanya suara deburan ombak yang digantikan oleh suara halus deru mesin dari salah satu bilik. Lalu disusul suara ketukan sepatu yang makin lama makin pelan dan hilang dari pendengaran.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan.

Tahanan baru.

...

Tak ada yang senang tinggal bertahun-tahun di dalam ruangan sempit yang tertutup, apalagi jika kau memiliki phobia terhadap ruangan yang merupakan lawan kata dari luas. Biasanya, orang awam cenderung senang bebas di dunia luar. Mewujudkan keinginan terdalam hati mereka, menghirup oksigen yang memberikan kehidupan pada makhluk hidup bumi sepuasnya, dan merasakan indahnya dunia tanpa harus terkekang oleh pengikat apapun.

Tapi berbeda dengan Oh Sehun.

Lelaki belia itu justru bersyukur bisa ditahan di penjara khusus milik SHIELD itu untuk beberapa tahun ke depan dan takkan menatap dunia selama itu pula. Cukup untuk membuat orang-orang memiringkan kepala keheranan memang.

Tentu saja ia memiliki suatu alasan dibalik rasa syukurnya itu. Baginya hanya satu saja. Dan sangat simpel.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mem-bully-nya.

Alasan itu pulalah yang menjadi latar belakang dari penangkapan dirinya. _Well_ , seperti yang bisa kalian tebak dari seorang anak yang sering di-bully.

Oh, dan masih ada satu lagi.

Xi Luhan.

Tahanan SHIELD yang selnya berhadapan dengan sel Sehun.

...

"Guagh!"

BRUAGH!

Badan kurus berisi otot dan daging seadanya itu menghantam dinding dengan kerasnya. Menyebabkan ringisan kesakitan yang menjadi penahan dari jeritan yang nyaris keluar dari mulut sosok malang itu.

Adalah Kim Jonghyun, sang pelaku penendangan beringas itu.

Kretak!

Tak sampai di situ saja, pria kekar itu dengan kasarnya menginjak betis kanan Agen SHIELD itu hingga dua tulang di dalamnya patah menjadi empat.

"AAAAAAAA!"

"Cepat beritahu!" bentak Jonghyun, menandakan bahwa amarah sedang menguasai dirinya saat ini.

"Ugh ... ! A-ku .. tidak mau! Penjahat keji seperti kalian tak berhak tahu!"

"Ck! Ah, sudahlah! Orang ini keras kepala sekali, Myungsoo. Tidak ada gunanya kita mengorek informasi dari sampah seperti dia!"

Myungsoo yang semulanya hanya berdiri di belakang Jonghyun, kini melangkahkan kakinya agar dapat sejajar dengan rekannya itu, "Jangan menyerah dulu, dong, Jonghyun. Salah satu prinsip kita adalah membuat orang lain menyerah, bukan kita sendiri yang malah menyerah,"

Jonghyun memutar manik matanya jengkel disertai dengusan bosan.

Pria berwajah rupawan setara dengan artis-artis dunia entertainment itu lantas memandang dingin sang Agen SHIELD. Membuat tatapan manusia tak berdaya itu sekilas membulat sempurna sebelum kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun rasa takut dan kesal yang sedari tadi tercermin dalam matanya lenyap tak berbekas. Yang ada kini hanyalah tatapan lurus dan kosong bak mayat hidup.

Myungsoo menekuk setengah lututnya dan berbisik halus bagai malaikat dengan penuh kelicikan bagai setan, "Beritahu kami dimana SHIELD mengurung Wu Yifan,"

"Dia berada di Penjara The Fridge, Kota Barrow, Alaska. Ruangan S.E.A. di lantai 13," jawabnya dengan nada datar.

"Bagus. Terima kasih atas informasinya," Myungsoo merogoh saku mantel hitamnya dan menarik sebuah belati perak yang nampak sangat tajam dari kilatannya, "Pakai ini dan congkel jantungmu,"

"Baik,"

Naas, orang itu benar-benar melakukan persis seperti yang diperintahkan pria bersurai hitam legam itu. Ia menusuk dada bagian kirinya bolak-balik. Lalu mencongkel benda seukuran genggaman tangan dengan warna merah gelap dari tempatnya bersemayam. Setelah itu, tubuhnya yang dalam posisi terduduk pun ambruk ke tanah. Sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Myungsoo hanya menyeringai lebar menyaksikan adegan mengerikan itu. Sembari bersenandung kecil, ia mengambil kembali belati miliknya yang telah berhiaskan corak-corak darah segar di tangan beku petugas malang itu, "Tak mau ambil bagian?" tawarnya pada Jonghyun.

"Aku jantungnya saja. Aroma tubuhnya membuatku mual,"

"Nih,"

Dengan cekatan, Jonghyun menangkap alat pemompa darah yang dilemparkan Myungsoo dan mulai memakannya bak memakan roti biasa.

"Cih, aku tak habis pikir. Kenapa orang seperti Kris mau-mau saja ditangkap oleh organisasi bangsat itu?! Padahal dia bisa mengalahkan orang-orang bodoh itu hanya dalam sekali jentikan jari," dumelnya di sela acara mengunyahnya.

Myungsoo terkekeh kecil, "Ingat. Kris itu bukan sosiopat yang bertindak mengandalkan emosi, tapi psikopat yang bertindak mengandalkan ini," Ia pun menunjuk dahinya dengan ibu jari kanannya.

"Aku tahu itu,"

Myungsoo beranjak berdiri dan memasukkan kembali belatinya ke tempat asalnya semula, sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan rutinitas yang biasa dijalankan kaum penghisap darah seperti dirinya, "Ayo! Misi kita sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal memberitahu yang lain," ujarnya sebelum menjilat bekas darah di sudut bibir seksinya itu.

Jonghyun hanya membalasnya dengan malas, "Ya, Myungsoo,"

Keduanya pun berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan mayat yang kering kerontang akibat kehabisan darahnya itu.

"Hei. Kan sudah kubilang untuk jangan memanggilku Myungsoo. Itu hanyalah nama lamaku yang kuno dan sudah kadaluwarsa,"

"Geez! Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa?"

"Huruf ke-11 alfabet. L,"

"Kau ini, meniru-niru L dari Death Note saja,"

"Setidaknya aku bukan orang baik yang suka menyelidiki kejahatan dan hobi makan yang manis-manis,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, lah, tuan pecinta darah yang jahat,"

...

Jika sebelumnya kita tahu bahwa tahanan yang paling gembira berada di Penjara The Fridge adalah Sehun, maka dialah kebalikannya.

Kim Jongin.

Tercatat telah melakukan lebih dari 100 kali percobaan melarikan diri sejak pertama kali masuk dalam sel dengan lebih dari 100 cara pula.

Hasil? Gagal total.

Efek? Perpanjangan masa tahanan. Setidaknya untuk membuatnya jera agar tidak coba-coba untuk kabur lagi.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang membuatnya sebegitu ngototnya ingin keluar dari penjara? Toh, ya, ia tetap diberi makanan layaknya manusia normal. Di sini makanan itu maksudnya hidangan bak dari restoran bintang lima. Desain ruang tahanannya juga bagai bintang lima, hotel maksudnya. Ranjang queen size-nya super empuk, ada AC-nya, satu lemari berisi pakaian dari merek terkenal pasaran. Lalu jika ingin mandi, tinggal tekan tombol putih di dekat ranjang. Dan voila! Badan langsung bersih seperti habis mandi selama 7 hari 7 malam. Kurang enak apa coba?

Tentu saja bukan Kim Jongin yang keras kepala namanya yang akan tergoyahkan oleh fasilitas yang sangat nyaman itu. Ia tetap berpendirian kuat pada tiga alasan utama yang terus membuatnya terdorong untuk kabur.

Wanita, alkohol, dan mencuri.

Nah, jika dirangkai menjadi satu, maka kita bisa menarik suatu kesimpulan besar.

Saudara Kim Jongin adalah pencuri yang selalu menggunakan hasil curiannya itu untuk mabuk-mabukan dan bermain-main dengan para wanita. Dalam kasus ini kita tahu bahwa dia sepertinya bukan pencuri biasa yang dapat ditangkap dengan mudahnya oleh polisi kota.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, penjara tempatnya berada hanya dikhususkan untuk mereka yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak dimiliki orang biasa.

...

"Ini berkas mengenai tahanan di Ruang S.E.A. (Super Executive A-Plus), pak,"

"Terima kasih, "

Kepala sipir dari Penjara The Fridge itu lantas menerima map berisikan lembaran-lembaran bak formulir pendaftaran karyawan perusahaan. Shin Hyesung mulai membuka sampul mapnya dan mengamati secara detail apa saja yang tertulis di tiap kertas berkualitas tinggi itu. Namun karena usianya yang menginjak kepala empat lebih, ia harus memakai kacamata bacanya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek berkas di genggaman tangannya.

"Hmm ... "

**Sel Nomor 1**

**Nama : Kim Suho**

**Usia : 24 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Air  
**

**Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Menghabisi 44 nyawa orang tak bersalah di Kota London dengan kekuatan mutan miliknya.  
**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 2**

**Nama Asli : Zhang Yixing**

**Nama Samaran : Lay**

**Usia : 23 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Pengendalian sistem imun tubuh  
**

**Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Mengakibatkan sedikitnya teman-teman satu sekolahnya di Universitas Colombia sekarat.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 3**

**Nama : Xi Luhan**

**Usia : 25 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Telekinesis  
**

**Kasus : Tidak ada**

**Catatan : Diamankan dengan tujuan pengawasan mengenai kekuatan mutannya.  
**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 4**

**Nama : Oh Sehun**

**Usia : 21 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Angin  
**

**Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Secara sadar membunuh banyak orang tak bersalah di Kota Osaka.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 5**

**Nama : Park Chanyeol**

**Usia : 23 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Api  
**

**Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Tak sengaja membakar seorang kakek tua dan dua cucunya yang masih balita.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 6**

**Nama Asli : Kim Jongin**

**Nama Samaran : Kai**

**Usia : 21 Tahun  
**

**Kekuatan : Kecepatan kilat dan teleportasi  
**

**Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan.**

**Catatan : Pelaku dibalik perampokan toko-toko perhiasan di seluruh Spanyol selama satu dekade**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 7**

**Nama Asli : Do Kyungsoo  
**

**Nama Samaran : Dio**

**Usia : 22 Tahun  
**

**Kekuatan : Tanah  
**

**Kasus : Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Secara tak sengaja menyebabkan gempa dahsyat di Chile tahun 2014 silam.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 8**

**Nama : Byun Baekhyun**

**Usia : 23 Tahun  
**

**Kekuatan : Cahaya  
**

**Kasus : Tidak ada**

**Catatan : Diamankan dengan tujuan pengawasan kekuatan mutan.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 9**

**Nama Asli : Kim Minseok**

**Nama Samaran : Xiumin**

**Usia : 25 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Es  
**

**Kasus :** **Tak dapat mengendalikan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Secara tak sengaja membekukan seisi Kota Mexico City yang masuk dalam salah satu daerah tropis.  
**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 10**

**Nama Asli : Kim Jongdae  
**

**Nama Samaran : Chen**

**Usia : 22 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Petir  
**

**Kasus : Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Menyetrum turis-turis di Menara Eiffel hingga tewas dan membuat kekacauan di Kota Paris.**

Srek!

**Sel Nomor 11**

**Nama : Huang Zitao**

**Usia : 22 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Masih belum diketahui  
**

**Kasus : Tidak ada**

**Catatan : Diamankan karena memiliki kekuatan mutan yang berbahaya.**

Srek!

Nampak raut terkejut di wajah kusam penuh kerutan dari pria paruh baya itu begitu melihat lampiran yang terakhir.

**Sel Nomor 12**

**Nama Asli : Wu Yifan**

**Nama Samaran : Kris**

**Usia : 25 Tahun**

**Kekuatan : Gravitasi dan Api Hitam  
**

**Kasus :** **Penyalahgunaan kekuatan mutan**

**Catatan : Secara sukarela menyerahkan diri ke SHIELD setelah melakukan penyerangan brutal di pusat Kota Hongkong.  
**

Pria itu sejenak membisu dengan raut wajah serius sembari meletakkan berkas yang sekarang sudah ia tutup kembali itu di mejanya.

Jujur saja, akhir-akhir ini semuanya jadi jauh lebih tak masuk akal dan menakutkan.

Bukan!

Bukannya ia takut suatu saat nanti sistem keamanan akan mati dan tempat itu akan hancur lebur disertai pameran mayat di setiap runtuhannya. Ia tahu persis bahwa teknologi SHIELD sangat luar biasa hebatnya sejak dua setengah dekade ia mengabdi.

Hyesung tahu kalau penjara yang jadi tanggung jawabnya ini adalah kurungan hukuman bagi para penjahat dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan. Berbeda dengan penjara khusus penjahat super di daerah lainnya. Ia juga sudah terbiasa melihat wajah-wajah dengan berbagai ekspresi yang terpampang jelas namun tetap membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Tapi ini jelas tidak adil. Beberapa tahanan S.E.A. tak melakukan kejahatan. Mereka hanya orang berkekuatan super biasa. Mereka tak seharusnya berada di sini, di The Fridge. Seharusnya mereka ada di tempat karantina atau laboratorium, bukannya penjara.

"Permisi, pak,"

"Ya?"

"Apa anda sudah selesai?"

Hyesung mengangguk singkat, "Kau bisa pergi,"

"Baik,"

Pintu besi ruangan itu membuka, lalu menutup. Tinggal si kepala sipir yang masih merenungi apa yang barusan ia pikirkan tadi.

Entah mengapa, ia punya firasat jelek mengenai nasib The Frige kedepannya. Dan yang ia tahu, firasatnya itu selalu tepat. Apalagi firasat buruk seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Akan datang sebuah gelombang kegelapan yang besar.

...

Ruangan besar itu memang tak seperti sel lainnya yang memiliki kamar tersendiri. Masing-masing sel memiliki pintu otomatis transparan dan dinding yang transparan pula, sehingga para tahanan dapat berinteraksi satu sama lain secara normal. Terima kasih kepada dinding sel yang tak kedap suara. Dalam tanda kurung; jika tombol peredam suara tak ditekan.

Setiap sel di S.E.A. memiliki nomor dari 1 hingga 12 yang terbagi menjadi dua deret. Jika dilihat dari pintu masuk ruangan, di bagian kanan adalah deretan sel dengan angka ganjil dan di bagian kiri adalah deretan sel dengan angka genap. Dua deret ini saling berhadapan satu sama lain sesuai urutannya. Misalnya nomor 1 dengan 2, 3 dengan 4, dan seterusnya.

Ini bukan suatu kebetulan memang jika SHIELD membuat sebuah sistem sel hingga sedemikian rupa.

Yang jelas, pasti ada suatu maksud dibalik suatu tindakan pula.

"Hei, _guys_! Kabur, yuk!" ajak Kai dengan penuh semangat. Membuat 'teman-teman' sepenjaranya yang tengah melakukan aktivitas personal berhenti sejenak dan mengalihkan pandangan pada lelaki tan itu.

"Dasar arang. Kau ini bisa tidak, sih, sehari saja tak berceloteh tentang acara kabur dari sini? Di sini, kan, fasilitasnya luar biasa mewah. Ada banyak ceweknya pula. Seharusnya kau senang,"

"Park Chanyeol, apa maksudmu dengan 'banyak ceweknya pula'? Kau ini mau meledek kita atau menantang kita, hah?" sungut Baekhyun tak terima.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri jika banyak yang menganggap pria ber-eye liner itu adalah laki-laki, berhubung yang biasanya memakai eye liner adalah perempuan. Dan ini juga berlaku untuk Lay (karena rambut panjang sebahu 'bak model iklan sampo'-nya) dan Dio-Xiumin (karena muka imut mereka yang merangsang orang untuk _melting_ ).

Sebenarnya Tao dan Luhan juga rencananya akan dicap sebagai 'cewek' layaknya Baekhyun dkk. Tapi berhubung wajah Tao yang imut tapi seram dan wajah Luhan yang imut tapi ada hawa maskulinnya, maka rencana itu pun batal seketika sebelum dapat dibahas oleh _Chanyeol and his gang_ yang notabene wajahnya tulen cowok.

"Aku, kan, mengatakan secara jujur dari analisa otakku," balas Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri.

"Yang ada otakmu itu yang error!"

"Ck! Kau yang otaknya korsleting. Dasar lampu rusak!"

"Titan gadungan!"

"Banci!"

"Cendol!"

"Sini kau! Biar kubakar mulutmu itu, _bullshit_!"

"Ayo kalau kau bisa~ Wueeek!"

"―hei, anak baru! Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Pertanyaan lantang dari Chen membuat Kris yang sedari tadi menikmati perdebatan bak anak kecil yang tengah berebut mainan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kini ganti memandang tahanan sel 10 itu, "Namaku Kris dan umurku di atas 20 tahun,"

"Hah? Keris?"

Suho yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengamati mereka semua pun langsung menepuk dahinya _sweatdrop_. Ia tahu kalau Chen punya masalah penangkapan suara lewat telinga, sepertinya gangguan tulang pendengaran. Tapi tolong, ini agak keterlaluan.

"K-R-I-S. Kris!"

"Keris?"

"Namanya Kris, bodoh!"

"Oh, gitu,"

"Maaf, ya. Pendengarannya memang terganggu. Jadi abaikan saja,"

"Baiklah, saudara Kim Jongin,"

"Waw, dari mana kau tahu nama lengkapku, bung? Pasti kau, penggemar rahasia tuan Kim Jongin yang tampan dan berani ini, ya?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Dan beberapa pasang mata di situ langsung terfokus pada pencuri profesional itu. Memberi efek keheranan pada pria berambut gimbal dengan gaya ala Jaden Smith itu.

"Apa?"

"Kai, jangan lebay, _please_ ," pinta Dio yang rasanya mau muntah akibat kalimat dengan kadar percaya diri berlebihan dari tetangga selnya itu. Apalagi bagian 'tampan dan berani'-nya itu. Meniru karya seni Squidward dari kartun Spongebob saja.

"Aku tahu nama kalian semua. Rekanku yang memberitahukannya karena ia yang memantau perkembangan dari aksi penangkapan yang dilakukan oleh SHIELD selama ini,"

"Waw, dia pasti mata-mata yang hebat,"

"Perasaan dari tadi kau pakai kata 'waw' terus, Kai," komentar Baekhyun sinis.

"Loh, kan, biar lebih kerasa,"

Chen mengangguk, "Yang jelas bukan James Bond,"

"Dan Conan Edogawa,"

"Hah?"

"Soalnya Conan itu bukan mata-mata, tapi anggota Akatsuki," sambung Sehun menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan nada _childish_ -nya itu.

"Itu Konan pakai K, bukan Conan pakai C!" bentak Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Luhan mengembangkan senyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan giginya. Ia refleks tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan para _mood-maker_ yang seolah merupakan pelawak dari acara Stand Up Comedy.

"Tao, berhenti memeluk boneka pandamu itu! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi dan kau bukan perempuan," ujar Lay yang merasa risih dengan kebiasaan pria bermata layaknya boneka kesayangannya itu.

"Ish, apa salahnya, sih? Shao Mei ini sahabat karibku, tahu!"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, "Setidaknya kau jangan sampai bicara-bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, Zitao,"

"Iya. Yang ada nanti kau malah dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa," tambah Xiumin dengan kalimat yang jauh lebih pedas dari sambal khas Indonesia.

"Hiks! Kenapa, sih, nggak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaanku?"

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ begitu Tao mulai menangis pura-pura bak gadis yang teraniaya di opera sabun.

"Hei, kurasa kalian terlalu berlebihan pada Tao," gumam Dio yang merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana saat ini.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tao. Sehun ngerti kamu, kok,"

Suasana cerah Tao pun kembali, menggantikan mendung yang sejenak memberi efek sedih yang dramatis pada lelaki dengan kantung mata bak panda itu, "Makasih, Hun. Nggak salah umur kita beda tipis," Senyum merekah di wajahnya disertai sedikit sesegukan yang dibuat-buat.

"Sama-sama!"

Chen merenungi kalimat dari Tao barusan, "Perasaan juga yang umurnya beda tipis sama Tao itu aku _plus_ Dio,"

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia lapar dan belum sempat makan Snickers," ujar Chanyeol dengan cueknya. Tapi tetap waspada dan memastikan agar Tao tak mendengar ucapannya itu.

Semuanya, kecuali Tao dan Sehun, mengangguk kecil.

"Sudah, sudah. Semuanya, ini hampir larut malam. Sebaiknya kalian segera tidur kalau tidak mau diomeli petugas penjara," pinta Suho pada mereka semua, persis layaknya seorang ibu pada anak-anaknya. Well, dibalik anggapan SHIELD bahwa pria bergolongan darah AB itu adalah orang yang keji dan dingin, justru sebaliknya. Sebenarnya Suho adalah orang yang ramah dan peduli. Tapi kita belum tahu pasti alasannya membunuh dalam jumlah yang dapat dikatakan cukup banyak itu.

"Loh, tapi jam tanganku baru nunjukin pukul 8 malam,"

"Itu jam tanganmu yang rusak, Jongong!"

Paduan suara penuh kekesalan dari mereka membuat seorang petugas SHIELD yang tengah melintas langsung terjengkang jatuh saking kagetnya.

...

Suasana ruang kendali Hellicarrier nampak seperti biasanya, ramai. Jelas memang karena terdapat banyak orang di sana yang rata-rata bertugas sebagai operator mesin dan pengendali sistem pesawat. Namun jangan salahkan Tan Hanggeng jika ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak sibuk berkutat dengan ini dan itu.

"Apa anda tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

Pria blasteran China-Amerika yang sedari tadi melamun itu kini menoleh ke salah satu bawahan kepercayaannya, "Maksudmu?"

Luna, pemilik nama asli Park Sunyoung itu, berdecak kesal, "Ya .. anda tahu sendiri, kan? Wu Yifan adalah salah satu mutan buronan kelas kakap yang butuh dua tim superhero sekaligus untuk menangkapnya. Ia selalu berhasil kabur dari kejaran kita dan sekarang dia menyerahkan diri begitu saja? Ini benar-benar aneh. Sangat aneh!"

"Tenang dulu, Agen Luna. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang, tapi tolong tetaplah tenang. Satu tindakan gegabah, maka semuanya akan berakhir. Mengerti?"

"Dimengerti, bos," jawab Luna dengan menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Sebaiknya kita terus mengawasinya. Bisa jadi dia menginginkan salah satu tahanan S.E.A. untuk bergabung dengan organisasinya,"

"Wu Yifan punya organisasi?"

"Iya, namanya adalah ... "

Hanggeng berhenti sejenak. Seolah nama yang akan ia lantunkan itu adalah nama yang amat sangat tabu.

"―Son of Devil,"

* * *

x

x

x

**To Be Continue**

x

x

x

* * *

Telepon berdering nyaring di bagian komunikasi pesawat bak kapal induk milik SHIELD itu. Membuat Lee Hi mau tak mau harus mengangkatnya meski gadis muda yang baru dua tahun bekerja sebagai Agen SHIELD itu ingin melanjutkan aktivitasnya membaca webtoon LINE di android-nya.

" _Halo, apakah ini Hellicarrier milik SHIELD_?"

"Ya. Dengan siapa ini?"

" _Maaf, saya tak bisa menjawab. Tapi bisa tolong hubungkan dengan pimpinan anda_?"

"Tuan Hanggeng tidak dapat menjawab panggilan dari seseorang yang tak dikenal,"

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari seberang.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini saya, Park Leetuk, pendiri sekolah khusus mutan, Institut Jungsoo. Bisakah saya bicara dengan Tan Hanggeng_?"

Lee Hi membulatkan matanya kaget.

 

 


End file.
